The disclosure generally relates to a source follower, and more specifically, to a source follower for suppressing second harmonic distortion.
Conventionally, a single-input-ended source follower is very sensitive to PVT (Process, Voltage, and Temperature) variations, which are the result of second harmonic distortion relative to the source follower. The second harmonic distortion becomes worse when the variations of drain-to-source voltage of the input transistor and the current source are not symmetry to output-common mode voltage. Serious second harmonic distortion may degrade the linearity of the source follower, thereby negatively affecting its performance. Accordingly, there is a need to propose a novel solution to the problems with the prior art.